Wonderland
by nIGHTSrAVEN47
Summary: Welcome to the world of wonderland, but it is not as you may remember. No, instead, welcome to a world of warring lands, sacred items, harsh dictators, a runaway prince and the human girl who happened on all of it...


_Wonderland itself is not mine, it is whoever made Alice in Wonderland. My interpretation of Wonderland is mine, though, as is any characters, or interpretations of characters, in it._

Wonderland-Into the Rabbit Hole

"Kyra, we're here!"

Kyra looked out the window, her brown eyes taking in their surroundings. Nowhere. That's exactly where they were. In the middle of nowhere.

As Kyra stepped out of the car, a cool wind blew around her chestnut colored hair. She looked at the old-fashioned Victorian styled house in front of her, the endless looking fields behind it, and then the woods beyond the field. She looked to either side, and saw in the far distance two other houses. She sighed, looking over to her mother.

"And where exactly is here?" She asked, but her mother paid no head, instead, clinging to the arm of her new boyfriend of the month, a dark skinned Italian looking guy. Her mother was a classic beauty, with long, rippling strawberry blonde hair, pretty green eyes, model thin and had pretty, fair skin. Alison got more from her father, who she had never met, including her chestnut hair and brown eyes, but at least got her mother's figure, though she didn't know where she got her long legs from. She just had them.

"Kyra, why don't you go see if the neighbors have any children you can play with," Her mother said, waving her off as the two disappeared into the house. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Her mother was dismissive, as always, but she had grown accustomed to it.

She sighed, running her hand through her thick locks, looking around. She looked out across the field, at the woods. They looked kind of ominous and dark, the branches of the trees swaying darkly. She looked up at the sky, and saw dark rain clouds start to form. She sighed again, knowing her mother probably locked the door. She decided to at least wait at the door step, so at least when the rain started, she would be slightly covered, when she saw something large and pure white dash through the woods.

"What the…?"

Curiosity took the better of her, and she dashed across the field, making it to the woods in a matter of moments. She strained her eyes, and then saw what she was chasing: a pure white rabbit, which was dashing through the woods in a zig zag pattern.

She chased it as best as she could, until it disappeared around a tree. She slowed down, then realized how deep into the woods she had ran. She also realized she had no idea how to get back.

"Great…" She said, sitting down on a log. She put her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees, and let out a sigh. Then, to make matters worse, thunder cracked loudly in the sky and it started to pour rain. In a matter of minutes, she was soaked, her hair plastered to her face, looking like she just jumped into a pool with her clothes on. She rolled her eyes, groaning as she surveyed her desperate situation, then, salvation caught her eye: a large cave a few meters away. She ran over to it, running inside, thankful for the shelter. She wrung her hair out, watching the water drip to the ground, making a small puddle. She sat down on the ground, watching the rain fall through the trees.

"I wonder if my mom knows that I'm gone…" She muttered, and as she wondered what time it was, she realized she wasn't wearing a watch. She pulled her knees up to her chest, starting to feel the cold come in. She was seventeen, but she felt like a little child now, alone and cold, lost in the woods. She felt her teeth start to chatter, when she saw something flicker further into the tunnel.

'_Maybe it's a fire,'_ she thought, standing up and walking towards it. As she got closer to it, she realized it was _moving_. She stopped, and watched, when she realized it was an eye!

Then she felt the thumps. The loud, thundering thumps, when she realized that what was coming towards her was a giant rabbit.

"Oh…my…" But she didn't finish her sentence, just started running, as the giant rabbit advanced on her. She closed her eyes, putting all her heart into running, the thumps getting louder.

'_Oh god…I'm going to die here, crushed by a giant rabbit!'_ She thought, feeling the tears run down her face from the sheer pressure of it, when suddenly, an even more frightening thing happened:

The floor dropped out from beneath her, and she fell.

Bright lights flashed in front of her eyes, patterns swirled around her, and before she knew it, she was floating down through a cloudy sky, somewhere she didn't know. The last thing she saw before passing out, though, was a group of figures chasing a darting figure holding something glittering…and then everything went black.

_On the ground…_

"Stop! Halt at once!"

The figure kept moving, a glittering bejeweled spear in his hand. His face was covered by a plain white mask, the only thing decorating it being bright blue gems surrounding the holes for the eyes, emphasizing the person's crystalline blue eyes. He darted through the woods, a dark red cape flowing behind him, when he suddenly heard a voice come from practically nowhere.

"Why Jack…exercising so early in the morning?"

The boy-namely Jack-chuckled under the mask, when a smile appeared from thin air, following alongside him. "Ches, as you noticed, I'm kind of in a rush, so whatever it is you need to tell me…"

"I see a bird…"

Suddenly, a pair of bright yellow eyes appeared with the mouth, and Jack ducked into a small alcove, out of site of whoever was chasing him.

"What about a bird?" Jack demanded. Ches was always talking in riddles. For all he knew, the bird could his mother.

"A pretty bird…a bird from another land…"

Jack suddenly froze as Ches' words registered to him, and the meaning became clear. "A human!"

The mouth just laughed its eerie laugh, then disappeared. Jack stared at the spot where the mouth and eyes had been a moment before, then looked up.

Sure enough, a small figure was floating down from the sky. He looked around, his crystalline blue eyes scouring his surroundings, then started to jump upwards by pushing off of tree to tree. Once he got to a point where the trees started to stop, he pulled out the spear he'd been carrying, and spun it around, until it blurred into a circle, then abruptly stopped the motion, revealing two flat quarter circles, which he quickly attached to his back, then jumped off the highest tree, soaring towards the figure.

The wings enabled him the same flight as a bird, without actually moving. With these, he quickly flew over, and arrived next to the figure in a matter of moments. He watched her for a moment, her hair pushed around her face from the wind. "So…it really is a girl…" He reached out to touch her, but just as his fingertips brushed across her cheek, it seemed like gravity came back, and she started plummeting to the ground.

"Damn!" He then sped after her and caught her in his arms, one arm under her back, the other under her knees. He let out a breath, regaining his balance after the initial shock of catching her and adjusting his hold on her, when an arrow whizzed by him, skinning his arm. "Damnit!" He muttered darkly, wincing as he felt a shot of pain make it's way through his arm.

Thankfully, he spotted a dark alcove that led into a cave, and flew down, avoiding more arrows and spears that were flying at him, almost falling into the cave, the girl clutched in his arms as he fell to his knees, the wings resuming the spear form and clattering to the floor.


End file.
